Designated bus lanes are intended to keep buses moving along safely and on-schedule. These bus lanes are sometimes used solely by buses, but may also be used by emergency vehicles in some embodiments. The ability for the bus to remain on schedule, even when the bus lane is dedicated solely to buses, can be negatively impacted by traffic signals and blocked intersections that prevent buses from moving through intersections in a timely manner. A solution is needed to prioritize bus traffic by allowing them to automatically control traffic signals in a manner that allows buses to pass through intersections without delay. The solution preferably does not require the installation of additional equipment on the buses.